


Dancing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Christmas, Christmas Music, Comfort, Community: 52_challenge, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet doesn't know the steps, but that doesn't matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Dancing," and my Stargate 52 prompt "Breath."

Janet swayed back and forth to the tune; she wasn't positive that this could technically be called dancing, but then she had never claimed to be a good dancer anyway. The old, familiar Christmas tunes shifted seamlessly together in the background, theoretically providing a reason for their swaying.

Half of the lyrics were lost on Janet, however, as she found herself drowning in the feel of dancing with Sam. The thin, strong fingers clasped with her own, the faint hint of familiar perfume, the soft breath on her neck, and the warm, comforting body pressed along her own were amazingly soothing.

It didn't matter that there weren't real steps, and it didn't matter that Janet didn't know what song was playing. Janet never wanted to leave that warm, strong, circle of comforting arms, never wanted that soft breath to leave her neck. To her, this moment was perfect.


End file.
